1. Field of the Invention
The picture frame mat opening marking device of the present invention relates to means for rapidly outlining in full a rectangular opening for a mat to be used in framing a picture, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of complex and expensive templates, rulers and guides have been offered to individuals for marking openings in mat material but to applicant's knowledge, no device of this type has been offered which has been acceptable for a wide range of mat sizes and which is economical in price and easy to set and adjust.